


since we've got no place to go ( let it snow )

by orangecoconut



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Slow Burn, Snowball Fight, fun in the snow, set in the far future, stupid kids ignoring their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecoconut/pseuds/orangecoconut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids enjoy their very first snowfall.</p>
<p>( or, the one where Bellamy hates snow angels, Clarke isn't sure they should eat the snow, and Monty thinks it would be a really good idea for them all to have one giant snowball fight).</p>
            </blockquote>





	since we've got no place to go ( let it snow )

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is set way after anything involving mount weather and the mountain men are done with. please enjoy and comment if you want. :)

 Clarke Griffin never gets to sleep in. She’s either getting up to hunt, gather food, or at worst, someone screaming ‘Get Clarke!’ as someone’s being carried in after getting wounded. It’s winter now, though, hunting is scarce and they did all the gathering they could before foliage started dying. They’re group is bigger, sturdier, and stronger thanks to the addition of the ARK (even if they still butt heads). So, on this glorious morning she’s completely content to snuggle deeper into the furs keeping her warm and sleep a little longer.

Then something splats against her tent, making her jump into a sitting position, ready to fight.

Outside, someone giggles. No screams of panic. Just laughter.

“What the hell—“

“Clarke!”

Monty’s running into her tent, no manners there, covered in—something—face red from the nippy cold air. He’s grinning like an idiot and she’s about to tell him to _get out_ so she can get the sleep she deserves when, “It’s _snowing_!”  
  
She knows what snow is, objectively. They studied it in school just as they did any of the other weather patterns from earth. Chilled rain, frozen some say (but softer and a hundred times less damaging than hail). Logically, they were bound to experience it sometime out here.

Still, she’s surprised.

She stumbles out of bed, pulling on layers of clothes to keep warm before following Monty out. He stays by her side and, when he looks up, she follows his gaze to the sky. Soft, white flakes are falling (just like what is on his jacket and in his hair); they land on her face and she blinks, her expression caught somewhere between awe and surprise.

“It feels—“

“Like a cloud.” Monty finishes, a sheepish look crossing his face moments later. “Or, at least what I _imagine_ a cloud would feel like.”

“A cloud.” She echoes him before nodding. “A cloud.”

Jasper comes running over, grabbing Monty’s arm as he exclaims, “Watch this!” before lifting his head to the sky. He opens his mouth, sticks out his tongue, and catches snowflakes on it before grinning at them both. Monty is about to mimic him when Clarke startles.

“You shouldn’t eat it, Jasper! We don’t know what—“

“ _Relax,_ Clarke. We’ve all been doing it and it hasn’t hurt anyone—Miller dared me to eat a handful and it just tasted like water. It probably won’t hurt us anymore than anything else does here.”

“Gee, that’s comforting.”

“We’re totally safe, Clarke. Your mom gave the go-ahead and everything. Just like. Chill out.” Monty starts, a grin encompassing his face. “Get it? _Chill_ out? Oh man—“ Jasper’s grin matches his own and they exchange a high-five while Clarke shakes her head, ignoring the smile tugging at her lips.

She surrenders and heads off away from her tent, the fallen snow crunching against her boots as she makes her away around camp. She spots Octavia across the way, doing what seems to be helping Lincoln build some sort of snow sculpture maybe and she’s tempted to ask to join but decides it’s better not to interrupt the couple. Lincoln was finally getting better after what the Mountain Men did to him. Octavia said he was starting to talk again and she didn’t want to get in the way of whatever progress they were making.

“Can you believe this? “

She turns, facing her mother as the woman approaches, a smile on her face. Her mom seems content, _chill,_ as Monty would put it. It’s nice. Even if they haven’t agreed on a lot since her people joined her mother’s people, it doesn’t mean she didn’t want her to relax sometimes.

“It’s even prettier than I imagined.” Clarke agrees, looking to the sky before back at her mother. Abby just nods, turning to stand beside her, eyes on the camp.

“They needed something like this—after everything. “

“When’d it start snowing?”

“Around day break.”

“You should’ve waked me.”

“You barely get enough sleep as it is, Clarke.” Her tone is chastising but Clarke tries not to hold it against her. She’s her mother, after all. It’s probably a bad habit to break despite everything they’ve been through.

Still, their relationship was rocky at best and, Clarke was sure until her mother fully respected the authority Clarke and Bellamy had that it would be hard to mend—whatever they were before. And she had no interest to ruin today with another lecture. She smiles, lets her mother kiss her cheek, and then heads back down the path.

She finds Raven sitting on a bench next to Wick, both of them trying to make--- something, but arguing instead. No surprise there.

“No, if you do that the dynamic will be thrown totally off and we won’t go anywhere—“

“I _know_ what I’m doing, Raven. It’s not going to ruin shit, if you’d just—“

“—what are you two even doing. “

They finally notice her arrival and Raven smiles instantly before jabbing Wick with her elbow. “Making sleds. Like the ones in the books we read? We figured they’d be fun but also serve a practical purpose for lugging stuff in this crap.” She kicks the snow, “But the _engineer_ here wants to completely throw off the speed of the sled by—“

“I do _not._ It’ll go just as fast, if not faster—“

“Bullshit—“

“Have you tested it out?” Better to interrupt them than let them argue or they’ll argue for days, honestly.

“What?”

“How can you be for sure if you haven’t tested them out?”

Wick hums, “She makes a good point, Reyes. “ She isn’t sure if he actually agrees with her or just recognizes what she’s trying to do. Either way, Raven gives in and stands while Wick picks up the make-shift sled. “You coming, Clarke?”

“I’ll catch up.” Give them some alone time (no one in the camp is blind to Raven and Wick’s ‘chemistry’ as Monty puts it, except for Raven and Wick themselves). “Either of you seen Bellamy?”

A look crosses Raven’s face that Clarke can’t quite place (but it’s mixed with one of her smirks so she’s knows it can’t be good, whatever it is) and she nods, gesturing towards the ARK. “Last I saw of Grumpy he was muttering something about ‘having fun sucks’ and stalking inside.” Clarke doubts that’s what he said but she also doesn’t doubt that whatever he _did_ say was pretty damn close to it so, with a thanks and a wave she heads for the ARK, eyes open for her co-leader.

He’s outside what they use for holding, talking to Murphy who’s guarding the place (sometimes she still can’t believe they trust him, other times she’s happy they do) and as she gets closer Murphy nods in her general direction so that Bellamy notices her approaching and turns to face her.

“You know,” she starts “There’s tons of fun happening outside, right now, and you two are in here discussing something depressing instead, I bet. Why’s that?”

“Snow isn’t good for us, princess. They’ll enjoy it for a day and then—“

“Then let them enjoy it.” She sighs, “They need this, yeah? After the Grounders, after Mount Weather—they _deserve_ this. We all do. So, come on, you’re both coming outside with me.”

“Someone needs to stay here.” Murphy starts, jerking his thumb behind him. “Finn’s still in lock up.” Honestly, Clarke doesn’t even want to hear his name. She’s noticed Murphy’s stubbornness to be the one to guard him, though, and wonders if it stems from guilt that he didn’t or wasn’t able to stop him from killing those people.

“When does your shift end?”

“An hour.”

“Then I expect you out there in an hour. Raven and Wick are building sleds.”

She makes sure to leave no argument in her voice and Murphy smiles maybe just a little and, somewhere, Clarke realizes she’s never seen him genuinely smile. “Yes ma’am.”

“Good—and you—you have no excuse.” She points a finger at Bellamy, purposely because she knows how much he hates it. Sure enough, he glares at said finger and sighs.

“ _Fine._ But I’m not making those damn snow angels Monroe is showing people—“

“Deal.”

They head out together and Clarke can’t help but notice the way Bellamy’s shoulders tense (that’s what he does when he’s uncomfortable but unsure how to handle a situation, she knows; he tenses like he’s expecting to be attacked). They’re standing just outside the ship and he seems content with just that but, Clarke moves anyway and he begrudgingly follows beside her, the frown on his face almost endearingly comical as the snow settles into his dark curls.

“It’s nice, admit it.”

“It’s rain but cold.”

She almost resists rolling her eyes. Almost. “Ever hear the story of Scrooge? “

“Octavia already beat you to that comparison, sorry princess.” He tries to sound annoyed but she notices the twitch of his lips and gives a small grin.

“Makes it all the more spot on.”

They fall back into a companionable silence, just standing there as the snow flutters down in soft blankets. They do this a lot now, she’s noticed. These silences. They’re never uncomfortable, nothing is ever really said, but she enjoys them and, she’s pretty sure Bellamy does too.

His eyes are on Octavia and Lincoln when he finally speaks, “She says he’s doing okay but he’d do better around his own people.” It’s not a surprise but Clarke’s eyebrows still lift, encouraging Bellamy to continue with what she’s sure isn’t a finished story. “She wants to go with him. Stay with him, I mean. With the Grounders. She wants to leave.”

His voice doesn’t change. There’s no catch, no hesitation, but Clarke sees the shift on his face. The pain. He doesn’t want to lose his little sister. Not again. Not after all the fighting he did to keep her so many times.

“What’d you say?”

He shrugs, “I told her okay.”

_Now_ she looks surprised. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m not stupid. I know that it’s better for Lincoln and that she’s never going to let him be alone after that—especially when she’s the only one he’ll respond too. How can I say no to that? She’d hate me. Probably run off with him anyway.”

Five seconds pass and then Clarke lets out a breath, “ _Wow_.”

“What?” He almost snaps it, waiting for her to judge him, maybe. She isn’t sure.

“Just. You’ve come far from the asshole that wanted me to take off my bracelet.”

He looks surprised but it’s gone as fast as it arrives. Instead, he shrugs, “And you’ve come far from the peace and love princess that wouldn’t leave me the hell alone.”

“You still call me princess,” She points out and he grins a little. She likes it when he smiles. It doesn’t happen a lot, and it used to only be when Octavia was around. Now, she notices, he smiles for her too.

(she rarely let’s herself think about why).

“You still _are_ a princess. Just m—our princess.”

She catches it, doesn’t say anything. “Well your princess demands you do something other than stand in the snow.”

“Yeah, like what? I said no snow angels—“ Clarke thinks about it then grins and tilts her head back, sticking out her tongue. Bellamy’s just frowning at her, eyebrows pulled together as she lets the snow fall on her tongue. It’s cold and they melt instantly, the taste of rain water rolling down to the back of her throat. Yet, there’s something enjoyable about it. Fun.

“That can’t be sanity.”

“Mom approved, according to Monty and Jasper.”

“That’s comforting.” He echoes her words from earlier unknowingly and she smiles just a little. Sometimes she never sees how they could be similar. Sometimes she does. This just so happens to be one of those times.

She looks at him expectantly and Bellamy gives a sigh of surrender before tilting his head back and mimicking her. Clarke watches, more transfixed by the curve of his neck and jaw than she knows she should be. He’s attractive, always has been, but she only feels like she’s been noticing it recently. Maybe because it’s not just about his looks. His personality has become more attractive to her. He no longer pushes her out. No longer acts like this uncaring sociopath with a plan of his own and no room for others. Now he cares.

No, he’s always cared. Now he just doesn’t hide it. Now he listens to her and her to him (even if they fight each other every step of the way). Now they lead their people and stand up to Abby and Kane when they have to.

He’s her partner. She couldn’t do any of this without him.

“Tastes like water.” He sounds unimpressed but it doesn’t fool her in the least bit. She smiles to let him know that, too, and he just huffs and looks away from her. She opens her mouth, not even sure what she’s going to say herself, when Monty comes bounding over, Jasper hot on his heels.

“Bellamy! Clarke! Just the people we were looking for!”

“We need team captains!” Jasper injects.

They exchange glances. “For what?” Suspicion laces Bellamy tone and Clarke doesn’t blame him. Jasper and Monty are always up to something.

“Snowball Fight.”

“What?”

“ _Snowball Fight.”_ Jasper holds up said snow ball, crunching it around in his hands to get it right. “Two teams, against each other, one hit you’re out, last one standing wins.”

“Haven’t you gotten tired of war?” Bellamy looks like the tired dad that just wants to take a nap. Or ten. It makes Clarke grin and, naturally, get on Jasper and Monty’s side.

“Nothing wrong with a friendly game. Scared you’ll lose, Blake?”

His eyes narrow instantly, “You wish, princess.”

“It’s settled!” Monty claps his hands together, “Two teams. One led by Bellamy, another by Clarke. Let the better team win!”

“Plan on it.” Spoken at the same time and they’re too busy looking at each other to notice the grin Monty and Jasper exchange.

In the end the team count is Bellamy, Jasper, Wick, Miller, and Murphy (who was dragged out after his shift finally finished) and on Clarke’s there’s Monty, Raven, Monroe, and Octavia (Lincoln sits to the side, watching with what seems to be interest).

Octavia figured it’d be better for him (and maybe a war, even if it’s a friendly one, it’s the best thing for him right now).

The first to go is Jasper, ruthlessly taken out by Octavia who slaps Raven’s hand with a high-five. Wick builds some sort of defense and keeps it hearty while Miller and Murphy attack from either side, narrowly missing Clarke’s head once. She gets revenge, though, hitting Miller right in the neck while he’s distracted.

They’re winning streak doesn’t last long as Bellamy comes from behind and pelts Monroe in the back of the head, ducking behind a tent just before Raven can get him in revenge. Monty goes next, taken out by Murphy, but their lead is restored when Raven fakes an injury to her hurt leg to distract Wick (what a surprise) long enough for Octavia to get him.

The plan turns out to be one of sacrifice since it leaves her open to a hit from Murphy, leaving them two to two; Bellamy and Murphy verses Clarke and Octavia. They catch Bellamy trying to go around and sneak up on them again and Octavia moves to distract Murphy, an almost laughably serious, “Get my brother for me,” on her lips before she jumps over their defense with a Grounder like war cry and runs for Murphy.

Clarke disappears behind a tent and spots Bellamy disappear behind the back of the ARK, smug arrogance already crossing her face as she starts to taste the victory that’s sure to come. When she gets behind the metal work, though, he’s nowhere to be seen and she has a moment of realization before he’s whistling behind her.

_Dammit._

She turns, both hands with a snowball each, and he matches her except now he’s the one wearing a smug smile. “C’mon, princess, did you think I’d be _that_ obvious unless I wanted you to follow me?”

“I guess I underestimate your intelligence.” It’d hold more weight if he didn’t have her cornered.

_Damn you, Bellamy Blake._

“Octavia and Murphy took each other out.” He offers, gesturing away from them. “So it’s just you and me.” His smile would be awfully intimidating if they were holding anything but snowballs. Instead, it’s almost thrilling; the adrenaline from a fun game pumping in her blood. It reminds her of when she shot that gun for the first time.

“You could do this peacefully, princess. We know how you just love peace.”

“Oh but that was old me.” She’s mocking his words from earlier, letting her self-assured smile return just to get to him. It works a little because she’s him falter. “I’m your new princess now, remember?” She isn’t sure if it’s a slip up or if she says it on purpose to gauge his reaction. Whichever, it’s worth it, because the cock-sure attitude drops for the smallest of seconds, surprise and something else mixing in his features before he rights himself.

Then he’s throwing a snowball and she’s ducking out of the way just in time before tossing one at him. He swerves and goes in for a tackle and Clarke has a brief moment of _Shit_ before she’s on the ground, back pressed into the soft snow, with Bellamy on top of her, grinning like a cat that got the cream, a handful of snow in one hand, hovering above her head just to be an ass.

“Finish it.”

She aims to be as dramatic as possible, head tilted to the side, eyes closed. But when nothing comes she opens said eyes to find him staring down at her, one of those unreadable looks back on his face.

(he’s already difficult to read and when he does _that_ it just makes it even harder).

Carefully, she curls her fingers into the snow, packing it in her palm and rounding it out with her thumb, keeping Bellamy’s eye-contact the entire time so he doesn’t get suspicious, “Second thoughts there, Bellamy?”

He blinks, like he’s returning from a day dream and she can’t help but wonder what he had been thinking about it.

(was it her?)

“Just imagining what sweet sweet victory tastes like, Griffin.”

“Oh yeah? Well I’ll tell you when I find out—“ She’s smashing the snow in his face a second later, a delighted laugh catching in her throat at the sound of surprise he makes. Bellamy retaliates regardless of the rules, the snow he’d been holding covering her face as well and she sputters past the white mess so she doesn’t choke on it while she laughs.

“ _Ass_.”

“You got me in the face—“

“You took too long!”

“I was—“ He cuts off whatever he was going to say and it’s just abrupt enough that Clarke sobers up and looks at him, a curious look resting there.

“You were _what_ Bellamy?”

She knows what he was going to say. Of course she knows, she isn’t _stupid._ He was going to say he was distracted but, by what she isn’t sure. She was the only one there. The only one he had been staring at it. So it had to be her (or maybe she was hoping).

Don’t be silly. What would she have to even hope for? Bellamy Blake? He was her partner, sure. Friend? Definitely. But that didn’t mean she was—it didn’t _mean_ —

(it didn’t mean anything).

And he’s so close but he must have the same thought because when she’s _sure_ he’s going to do something just dreadful like **kiss** her and mess up their entire dynamic he pulls back and gets off her, wiping the snow from his pants and shaking it from his hair.

Clarke lies there, not even realizing she _is_ until he’s holding out a hand and offering to help her up.

She takes it and doesn’t miss the way it lingers just a little too long.

Everyone’s stumbling around the corner seconds later, demanding to know who won and with a defeated sigh Bellamy jerks his head towards Clarke who grins while her team cheers, Monty telling Jasper to _suck it_ and she’s pretty sure Octavia sticks her tongue out at Bellamy

She enjoys the triumph, gives the high-fives, and tries her damndest to ignore the how warm she felt despite being pinned against the freezing cold snow.


End file.
